The Colour Turquoise
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: Edward's POV of Captive of a Bartender. Serving drinks one night at work, Edward comes across a beautiful woman having fun and letting loose on vacation. What happens when they get a little too close? Rated M for mature themes, lemons, etc. Adults only.


A/N: Well, HELLO! It has been an AWFULLY long time since I have posted anything. I am terribly sorry to anyone who thinks this is an update for The Hunt. Or Forgive Me, Please. Or any of my other WIP's that I should be diligently working on.

This is simply another one-shot I became completely engrossed in and decided to go for after yet another long and much overdue hiatus.

For those who HAVE read my other story Captive of a Bartender, THIS IS Edward's POV of Captive. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT. If this story seems at all familiar, that is why. Someone recently rec'd CoaB on a board somewhere, and Bartenderward seemed like a helluva good idea, so I went with it. This is CoaB from Edward's POV.

This A/N is ages long, and I apologize. I just want to also thank my beta ladies, as always. Claire Bloom, love you tons. Thanks for everything you do. To Kyndall (celesticbliss), and to Tiffany (readingmama), for also giving this a once over and offering tips and suggestions, love you both!

Enjoy!

P.S: Please watch the rating on this story! Rated MA for very mature.

* * *

"I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch

Feel so enamoured, hold me tight within your clutch

How do you do it, you got me losing every breath

What did you give me, to make my heart bleed out my chest"

— Disclosure ft. Sam Smith: Latch

* * *

e.p.o.v

"Edward!" James yelled over the thump of the music, "Do me a favour? Four shots of tequila and two bottles of Corona." I filled the order and passed it to him, just in time for him to yell back, "Three more shots of tequila."

"Fuck me!" I groaned as Jasper passed me with a tray of drinks, "Do we even have enough of this shit?"

James cracked a smile and retorted, "We could keep the tropics afloat with how much tequila we serve in this bar."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

We were busy tonight, not that we weren't every night. We were the busiest bar on the resort, tucked into just the right spot on the beach where people could come and go as they pleased. We also happened to be at the base of one of the largest hotels on the resort; profit was great, and the tips were even greater. And since Puerto Plata was one of the most popular destinations for Spring Break, it also meant something else...

I _loved _my fucking job.

I glanced up, catching the eye of a hot blonde on the other side of the bar as I poured a cocktail. She weaved her way through the crowd, clad in the tiniest bathing suit I'd ever seen. I shook my head and refocused my attention, making sure I didn't spill any of the drink I was serving.

All. Day. Long.

Hot girls in bikinis.

Small ones.

Hot _drunk_ girls in bikinis.

I could go on, but I digress.

It was crippling sometimes. Most days I could do it...others it was tough. Spring Break was the worst. I was glad for the bar that separated me from the fairer sex, but sometimes the boundaries dropped. Lines crossed. I served and worked hard, often observing from behind the bar, but late at night, things happened. Might have been unconventional — unethical, even — but our establishment allowed the girls to hop up on the bar and do body shots.

And it killed me. All of us.

To watch a girl drink something off another girl's stomach?

There aren't words for it, that's for damn sure. And to try to work after it?

Hell, I was lucky I could function properly half the time.

A perky redhead, already stumbling adorably, leaned against the bar, hiccuping while she ordered a cocktail. I laughed as I grabbed a shaker and filled it with ice.

This was going to be one interesting night.

.

.

A few hours later, sweaty and a little agitated from the heat, I undid a few buttons of my shirt, rolling the sleeves to my elbows. Jasper passed me again with a tray of a drinks, muttering, "Ten o'clock, dude, that blonde chick again."

I glanced down to the end of the bar, seeing the flash of blonde hair before I heard her laugh. It was loud, and to be quite honest, a little obnoxious. I moved through my coworkers, spying her tiny bikini. I took another small step, and saw a petite brunette standing beside her, leaning up over the bar waiting to order a drink.

Long, dark hair, golden brown skin; perky breasts clad in a turquoise bikini I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from.

"Fuck," I said under my breath.

I moved closer, practically gaping at her. James served her; he smiled, she smiled. She was gorgeous. She took her drinks, turned to her friend, and stood near the bar, moving languidly to the music. I served a couple more customers, darting my eyes to the end of the bar every so often, watching her, the way she moved. She brushed her hair over her shoulder every now and then, tilting her head from side to side, likely from the heat. I kept hearing her blonde friend's laugh, but nothing from her.

And then she took a long pull from her drink, her lips closing around the straw she was using, and I swallowed uneasily.

Jasper could have the blonde; I wanted _her. _

I had to switch sections.

I jogged down to James, nudging him in the side. "Hey, switch with me for a bit?" I asked.

He turned, raising a brow.

"Found something you liked?" he asked knowingly.

"Behind me," I replied, "brunette. Smoke show. Standing with a hot blonde. Give me a few hours and then I'm off the floor. All yours."

He chuckled. "Aren't you a cocky son of a bitch? A few hours?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll kidnap her if I have to. Take her captive. I don't care. Just switch? Let me serve her."

He gave me the old salute and went to my section instead, trading off; I turned and started to work on his customers. The brunette was so much closer now, just on the other side of the bar. She wore the bikini top but not the bottoms, opting for shorts instead — a pair which covered the parts that mattered but still gave a great shot of her ass.

I took a deep breath and looked away, right into the eyes of her blonde friend.

"Hey there," she said, "can I get another one of these?"

She waved her glass at me, and I smiled. "Sure, what are you drinking?"

She giggled, then shrugged. "I have no idea, but it's got tequila in it...I think?" She turned to the brunette, yelling over the music, "Hey, Bella, what's in this?"

_Bella. _

I leaned against the bar, waiting for her to show up; turquoise goddess in her perfect bikini.

She bounded to her friend's side, and _fortheloveofallthatsholy _I couldn't stop looking at her tits.

_Smooth, Edward._

I stared at her as she spoke to her friend, and when she finally glanced at me, she quieted. Her lips were parted only slightly, and her chest rose and fell with uneven breaths; her eyes were dark, a sexy blend of brown and green.

"Tequila sunrise," she said after a moment.

"Coming right up," I replied easily. I poured the drinks with precision and put them in front of the brunette — _Bella __—_ and she set a twenty down on the bar. I waved the bill away, leaning closer. "On the house."

She raised a delicate brow, nodding in thanks. "Much appreciated."

"Anytime," I told her over the music, "I'm here all night."

Her laugh was throaty and sweet, and so sexy I could have jumped across the bar. I gripped onto the edge of it with my hand instead, ignoring the insistence of a drunken man leaning close to Bella, slurring and asking for another shot of 'tequiler'.

"Then I'm definitely coming back for more," she promised.

And she was gone.

.

.

The next hour was torture.

Bella making eyes at me, lingering nearby to wait for drinks, smiling cutely across the bar. Every time she ordered a drink, she made sure she grazed my hand; every time she made eye contact, it was for a few seconds longer than necessary. She couldn't have possibly been conscious of it, but sweat rolled down her body as she danced, curling the ends of her hair and dampening her bikini top, making it harder for me to do my job than it already was.

I couldn't for the life of me stop staring at her. It was impossible.

"I'm going to go insane!" I yelled at James. "This girl is fucking killing me. If I don't get outta here soon I'm going to lose it, man."

He barked out a laugh, retorting, "First off the floor, Cullen, I told you. It's dying off slowly. Cool your jets."

I rolled my shoulders, serving a couple more customers before Bella's blonde friend stumbled up to the bar.

"Hey! So...I hear about these nifty things you guys do," she started. Her words were slurred, and her bright, green eyes were excited.

"Yeah, beautiful, what's that?" I asked.

"Body shots?" she replied.

My jaw tightened, and my cock twitched with her words.

Ah, fuck.

Bella appeared from behind her, stepping up on her toes to get closer to me. "Hey you, we wanna do a body shot." She smelled like sweetness and tequila, and I wanted her tongue in my mouth. "Is that okay?"

I nodded stupidly, replying, "Hell yeah." She grinned. "Which one of you is taking the shot?" Bella raised her hand, and I pointed to her friend, saying, "Alright, so she's up on the bar?"

When Bella nodded, I did the same. I cleared the bar as best I could, wiping it down with a cloth. I called to James that I had a body shot in my section, and within the next two minutes, both he and Jasper each had one as well; typically they were a pretty fun show to watch. The next second, James killed the music. Once we were ready, I went around to the other side to help Bella's friend.

"Ready, sweetheart?" I asked her.

She nodded eagerly, and in one swift movement I grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her onto the bar. She giggled anxiously, laughing with Bella.

"Holy hell!"

"Now lie down," I told her, going back around to the other side of the bar. She fanned her hair out behind her and did as I said, straightening her legs in front of her. A group of people had gathered around Bella and her friend, waiting eagerly to see the show. Bella stood close, anticipating what was next.

I grabbed the tequila, salt, and lime, placing them each on the bar.

"Alright, now...lick the space just above her collarbone," I said to Bella.

The corner of her mouth pulled up into a sexy grin. She made eye contact with me as she did it, being sure to get every last part of her friend; every inch of her tongue reaching every last sweaty inch of glistening skin. I swallowed past the sudden dryness in my mouth, passing Bella the salt so she could dab it on her friend.

Next, I handed her the lime.

"Put it in her mouth," I instructed, "rind down."

She did what I said, and once that was done, I told her friend to hold still while I poured the shot. I steadied my hand on the blonde's hip while I tipped the tequila into her belly button. She jumped a little at the contrast in temperature, and a tiny bit spilled down her stomach, rolling over the side.

"Good to go," I told Bella.

I stood back when she was all set, and glanced down the bar to see James and Jasper doing the same. Once we were ready, James reached behind the back of the bar and rang a bell. It was loud, reverberating through the entire crowd. People cheered and chanted, egging on the girls who were wild and brave enough to do something so brazen.

When the bell rang, I did nothing but watch her; every, single movement.

She wasn't concerned with being quick, with doing the shot fast. She took her time. She combed her fingers through her hair, tipped her friend's face away, and then slowly licked at the line of salt. Her breasts pushed deliciously into the bar, sweaty and glistening in the dull light, turquoise and wetness pressing together perfectly.

Once the salt was gone, she slid down, skimming her hands and arms along until she had them on either side of the blonde's hips. My hands were pressing hard — painfully so — into the till behind me, and my cock was straining tight against my khaki pants.

_This woman will be the death of me. _

She closed her lips around her friend's belly button then, sucked out the shot with a loud slurp, and titled her head back, swallowing quickly. With a grace I wasn't sure her intoxication could muster, she turned and leaped up to grab the lime.

And holy fuck.

She bit down, lips touching lips, tongues touching tongues, lime juice dripping over the blonde's chin. Bella pressed down harder, and soon, the lime was gone, and they were just...kissing.

And I was just staring.

Bella hopped down off the bar and helped her friend after only a few seconds in reality, but it felt like minutes. I couldn't move. Everyone cheered loudly and wildly around them, prompting for an encore, and they both laughed, wiping lime juice and salt off each other. I closed my eyes and shook my head, clearing down the bar where they had been.

_Get a grip, man._

"So, how much?" Bella asked.

I looked up, finding she was shockingly close. "Oh, hell no," I replied with a smile, "no way you're paying for that."

She bit her lip, and damn if I didn't want to do that for her.

"Can you do a shot with me?" she asked.

I pursed my lips, and shook my head. "I wish I could, but house rules. Not on duty. I can after. Wait til I'm done?" She pouted her lips a little, but nodded. "No fraternizing with the customers while I'm working, woman," I told her, cocking an eyebrow, "I still have to do my job properly."

She chuckled, motioning to the space her friend had just been occupying. "And that will help you do your job properly?"

"Not in the least," I admitted, "but it certainly is fun to watch."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

I leaned a little closer, murmuring, "When's it your turn?"

She shrugged. "Stay tuned."

.

.

For the next hour, I did stay tuned; I watched the show she put on for me. She didn't leave my section...not for one second. She ordered drinks from me, flirted, teased, taunted, testing my boundaries, going on about my so-called 'rules' and how it was unfair we couldn't fraternize with the customers.

If I was being honest, I was full of shit.

Interacting with customers was part of the job, but this? I was completely going past my crap about not fraternizing with my customers. I could, until a point. I was a bartender, after all. I did have my limits, _had _to have those limits if I wanted to keep my job. I could socialize with my customers, flirt, if I wanted to; tips were what made it for me.

What I was doing with Bella?

Eh, not exactly flirting. It was way, way past it.

She even got a little too close once as she ordered another drink, whispering in my ear that _we_ should take turns doing body shots later. I remembered the way her elbows rested on the bar, how the essence of beach clung to her hair, how much her lips smelled like those fucking tequila sunrises I'd been serving her all night.

I was seconds away from grabbing her, tossing her over my shoulder, quitting my job, and saying _see yah later. _

It was all I could do to walk away and serve another customer, to get her out of my head before my lower half attacked her from the other side of the bar. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, in and out...

In and out of her, slowly, no...quickly —

Son of a bitch.

"Hey, good to go soon?" James asked.

I turned sharply, thanking God. He could not have come at a better time.

"For real? Thank fuck," I sighed, "I'm going to explode."

"Yeah, you know what, I'd say now, actually. Serve another couple drinks, and you're good. We'll tip out in the morning. Grab your cash when you come in tomorrow night, sound cool?"

Before I could answer, Jasper called over from his section, "Yo! Body shot over here."

James and I glanced up at the same time, watching as Jasper bounded over to the other side of the bar. James returned to his section, trying to convince someone to brave a body shot. I steeled myself, swallowed for what was to come, and wasn't the least surprised to see Bella waiting eagerly, pressed against the bar when I returned.

"Wanna give me a hand?" she asked over the music.

I took a minute to prep the bar then went around to help Bella. She was much shorter than I was, and her body was warm against mine, slick with sweat from dancing and moving. Her breasts pressed into me perfectly, and when I grabbed her around the back of the legs to lift her up, I didn't want to let her go. She put her arms around my shoulders and neck, and she was so close...

So goddamn close.

Then I took a step forward, and set her carefully down on the bar.

But _fuck _did I want to do so much more to her.

She did what her friend had done earlier, lying down the same, tipping her face away; her friend licked at her collarbone drunkenly, then poured way too much salt on her skin. They laughed together as a crowd of guys piled around them. I watched, mesmerized with the rest of the eager male population, before I realized it was my job to help these two.

I gave Bella's friend the lime and instructed her how to use it.

Next, I went to pour the shot.

I grabbed the bottle of tequila, and steadied my hand on Bella's hip. I brushed my thumb over her belly button, watching a small gathering of goosebumps. Her legs shifted a tiny bit on the bar and I smiled, dipping the tips of my fingers into the very top of her shorts to steady her.

"Hold still, gorgeous," I told her, "wouldn't wanna spill any."

I watched her stomach rise and fall with her breaths, and I took my time pouring the shot. I made sure to over pour, getting the excess to skim down the side of her silky skin. I swiped at the pungent liquid, and when Bella turned her head to watch me, I slipped my thumb into my mouth, licking off the tequila.

I winked at her. "Bottoms up."

She thumped her head down against the bar, and I smirked. I stood back once she was ready, and James and Jasper were already set. But this time, once James rang the bell, he set the music, pumping a loud, vibrating bass throughout the bar. Everybody was cheering, catcalling, singing along with the loud music, hollering out the girls' names if they knew them.

I simply watched Bella and her friend. Or, more specifically, I watched Bella. She closed her eyes, tilting her face away while her friend licked her neck, her collarbone, getting the salt.

"Here," James said from beside me, breaking my concentration. He held out a rocks glass, half full, and I took a whiff - tequila. "Drink it, and then go home. And take that chick with you," he nodded to Bella, "and if you don't get some, then boy, you have _no _fucking game."

I laughed, and downed the glass in one mouthful.

"Thanks for the pep talk," I said in mock appreciation. He downed a glass himself and walked away with a smirk.

I turned back, to the loud music and the live pseudo-sex show, watching in time to see Bella's friend bite the lime she had between her teeth. I had missed her take the shot. Well, two out of three had to count for something. It was still erotic as hell. Much to my disappointment, though, this time they didn't kiss. Her friend's lips barely brushed Bella's. She bit down hard on the lime, juice spilling over Bella's chin and cheek, and when her friend pulled away, I leaned up against the bar.

I pulled out another glass, pouring myself another shot.

I knocked it back quickly.

Bella sat up then, meeting my gaze instantly. I stood only feet away, watching hungrily as she licked her lips; my eyes followed the trail of lime juice as it dribbled down her chin and onto her chest, where there was still a small line of salt her friend had carelessly forgotten.

_Oh, I__'__ll take care of that, don__'__t you worry, sweetheart._

Bella leaned down on one hand, and with the other, she beckoned me toward her. Without a moment to gather a thought, to pause and think of what I was doing, I moved; a man on a mission. I took two strides to get to her, put one hand on either hip, and swung her toward me, _my _side of the bar, which was definitely not ethical in my job. I pulled her against me, closing the gap between us, and groaned, because I was hard, _already, _and she was beautiful and sweaty and perfect and _fortheloveofgod_ I was going to die if I didn't get out of here.

Bella tilted back, captivating me with her chest, and I gripped her harder by the hips.

"I thought there were rules?" she asked breathlessly. I realized we needed to go like...an hour ago, and I heaved her up a bit. "No fraternizing with the customers."

She raised an eyebrow at me, and when she sat up, I couldn't help the fact that my eyes drifted down to her chest again. Fuck, all that sweaty skin, the turquoise bathing suit I wanted to strip off her. My hands slid down her hips and under her ass, and I pulled her off the bar, turning on a dime to leave with her.

When she scraped her fingernails into the back of my neck, I growled, pulling her closer to my body as we walked. I quickly rounded the corner to the beer fridge, an empty hallway, listening to the loud music that surrounded us, and pressed her up against the wall, dipping her body down to push my hips against hers.

"Fuck rules," I said quietly in her ear, "fuck it if I get fired."

I grabbed her thigh roughly and slid my fingers underneath the seam of her shorts, grinding myself against her, feeling the pressure in my groin as she reciprocated. I dipped my head down, and though I loved the colour of her bathing suit, I pushed it away, my teeth and tongue exploring the soft, warm skin. She made the sexiest noise, something so quiet I could just barely make it out over the music, but it was enough for me to hear. I closed my lips around her nipple, gripped her harder, and pulled her tighter against me, shameless in my actions.

She tasted so good.

Her fingernails scraped into my hair then, teasing a line down my scalp, and I pulled away. I exhaled the smallest breath onto her skin, smiling as her breasts pressed into me, and she gasped.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Her nipple was hard again, and I reached out with my free hand, eager to touch her, any part of her. I felt the surge of warmth deep in my stomach when my palm closed around her breast; so fucking perfect.

"Why?" I replied, hazy.

Bella's fingers tightened in my hair, tilting my head to meet her, face to face. She was breathing heavy, eyes lustful, hair messy and loose around her shoulders, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin.

Christ, I'd forgotten how gorgeous she was.

"So I know whose name to moan when you fuck me," she admitted boldly.

_Oh..._

_Oh fuck._

The sound died in my throat, and my brain was on overload. Since I'd laid eyes on her, all I'd wanted to do was taste those tequila sunrises, so that's exactly what I did. I kissed her hard, pressing my tongue roughly against hers, trying to get her closer even though I was pretty sure it was impossible.

Unless...

Unless we weren't here anymore.

I pried her away from the wall, my lips still sloppily attached to hers, and continued to walk through the back of the bar, bumping every so often into an empty case of beer, an empty keg, whatever else was stacked on the ground. I kept one hand firmly on Bella's ass, and one hand on her perky breast, loving the way her skin responded to my touch. She kept her arms tight around my neck as we walked, and when we finally reached the back door, where the music from the bar barely reached, I stopped.

"Edward," I told her, catching her eyes in the dim light, "when I fuck you, you'll moan out the name Edward."

She nodded eagerly, tangling her fingers into my hair, still trying to get us closer together. Her hips were snug against mine, pressing into just the right spot, making my cock brush along the seam of her shorts.

"Don't you want to know mine?" she replied.

I smirked, cupping the side of her face, causing her to look me. Her nose almost touched the tip of mine. "Bella," I said with a quiet, throaty laugh.

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "Wh—"

"Fuck, that blonde friend of yours has a loud mouth," I admitted. I dipped my head down, dragging my tongue along the top of her breast again, closing my lips around her nipple; hard and swollen from my touch.

My cock was aching.

I fumbled around behind Bella, found the latch for the door, and smacked my hand against it; we stumbled around in a mess of limbs outside as I struggled to stay standing. I wasn't sure how we managed, in all honesty. I wasn't about to stop touching her, and she wasn't about to let me stop, so there we stood, entwined.

"Where's your place?" she asked, breathless.

I rocked gently as I held her, trying to get my bearings on the sand. "Too far," I told her, biting tenderly on the swell of her breast instead. "I live off the resort." I continued a steady trail across her chest, over to where the salt had been. The remnants were still there and I tasted it hungrily. "You're on — vacation...right?" I asked, working my tongue across her skin, up to her earlobe.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Vacation."

"Take me to your room," I pleaded. I teasingly bit down once more on the inside of her neck then set her on the ground. Although I didn't want to, I slid her bikini top back over, covering her up; I could wait until we got to her room.

Maybe.

Bella stumbled when I put her down, taking a few wobbly steps in her intoxication; I made a feral noise — something I wasn't sure I'd ever heard come out of my mouth before — and gripped her hard by the hips, pulling her back against me. Her ass pressed into my crotch, just the way it was supposed to, and Bella wiggled herself a tiny bit.

Shoving her ass even further into the erection that was about to spontaneously combust.

Just when I thought it would be a good idea to throw her down right here in the sand and have my way with her, she grabbed my hand and began walking, determined. She staggered a little as she went, whether that was from inebriation or lust, I wasn't sure. I held her hand tighter just in case, gripping her hard to keep her from falling. We were on a marked pathway soon enough, not uneven sand anymore, which eased my mind in the slightest.

Not that rolling around in the sand with a half-naked bikini goddess didn't sound like a hell of a good time.

"Is someone getting impatient?" she asked sarcastically, gazing at the side of a building we were next to, absently lifting her free hand to graze the wall.

_As a matter of fact, yes, dear sweet turquoise bikini goddess, I am. _

I moved quickly, catching her by surprise as I pressed her against the wall of the hotel complex. I draped her leg around my hip, still debating the whole sex-in-the-sand scenario. It seemed like a good idea, and hell, Bella didn't seem too opposed to the whole PDA thing.

"You think I'm being impatient?" I demanded. Her leg rested snugly on my hip, and she was warm against me — my cock throbbed impatiently. I grabbed each of her wrists, as gently as I could, and pinned them up over her head. "Impatient would be fucking you on this doorstep," I told her, nodding imperceptibly to my right.

To where someone's hotel door was.

And to be honest, I didn't really care. I hungrily kissed her neck anyway, startling her, using my lips and teeth to draw out the sweet and breathy noises I wanted to hear for the rest of the night. Licking and biting a line up her neck, I eventually met her gaze, and took a moment to breathe.

She tugged one of her wrists from my hand, twisted it into my hair, and drew me toward her. All I could smell was tequila sunrise.

_Turquoise goddess, I will fuck you until sunrise. _

"We're so _close_," she drawled, curling her fingers around locks of my hair, "almost there." Her sultry voice made me weak and I gripped her other wrist tighter, unsure if I wanted to toss her down here, or grab her and run with her to her room.

Sand — definitely the sand.

I was about to do it, peel her perfect body off the wall and strip her naked in the sand, but she made the decision for us. She drew her leg down from my hip, her eyes locked on mine, and led me away from the defaced wall. I kept my hand clasped around her wrist, and followed close behind her to the next hotel complex. We ascended a set of stairs, walked a short, open hallway to her door, and once we got there, I could hardly control myself.

My hands found her hips, my fingers dipping inside the waistband of her shorts, while my lips sought out the warmth of her neck again. She was putty in my arms, had the slightest quiver in her legs, and she made those sweet and sultry sounds; I smiled against her skin. After only a second, Bella fumbled with the key, dropping it to the ground.

I bent down swiftly, snatched the key up, and unlocked the door. I turned to grab Bella and pulled her into the room, caging her inside as the door closed quietly. I was quick to tear the bikini top from her, loving the colour — again — but hating the restriction. I wanted to see all of her, feel all of her.

Now.

I kissed her as I did so, stroking my tongue roughly against hers, lifting each side of the bikini, tugging at the strings until they loosened and fell away from her body, hitting the floor with a soft _whoosh. _

While I had success — and a stellar view of her beautiful chest — she couldn't get my shirt off; it was almost comical. She was adorably sexy.

"Now who's impatient?" I joked, brushing my thumbs over her nipples, holding the weight of her breasts in my hands; squeezing lightly, just enough to make her feel it.

"I'm not impatient, I'm struggling," she replied, breathless.

I chuckled, dipping one hand low on her back to pull her closer. I brushed my tongue and lips across her collarbone again, making sure I hadn't missed any of the salt. I took my time, taunting her, as she had done to me before.

"Why are you struggling so hard to get my clothes off?" I teased. I bit down on her skin — hard — making passes from her neck to her shoulder; listening in satisfaction to the contented sounds coming from her mouth.

"I thought it was obvious?" she told me, attempting fruitlessly to tear off my shirt. I smirked at her inability, feeling the way she crumpled it up near the back of my neck. I peeked up at her in the dim light, drawing myself away from her chest.

"I want to hear you say it," I confessed quietly, curving my lips up into a seductive grin, pressing my hands into her lower back, "out loud...tell me why."

She pushed off from the wall abruptly, hands mobile, drawn down to the front of my khakis. I stepped back with her, groaning at the contact; I closed my eyes, picturing the way she would feel around my cock, how warm she would be, what she would taste like. Bella's fingers continued on, outlining the zipper of my pants, all the way up...until she slipped them underneath the hem of my shirt.

I tilted my head at her touch, gripping onto any part of her I could. I listened to the way my breathing changed when she grabbed a fistful of my shirt in her hand and lifted it up; I watched her eyes darken when she looked at me.

"Since it's not so obvious," Bella said softly, bending her neck just the right way to make a sweep with her tongue over my abdomen, "I'll elaborate." I grabbed her hard around the hip — digging my fingers into her shorts — and buried the other hand in her hair when she journeyed her tongue further up my chest, nibbling and kissing a slow, tantalizing line around my nipple.

"Your clothes need to come off for several reasons," she whispered against my skin. And then she bit down on my nipple — not hard, not even close to being rough — but it was erotic. My cock was going to bust out of my pants.

I was going to lose my mind.

"First of all: clothing is prohibited tonight," Bella continued. She gazed up at me from her place at my stomach, through those long eyelashes of hers.

Bare-chested, sun-kissed, dark eyes, dark hair.

_Gorgeous._

My gaze was hungry, lustful.

All I could do was nod.

She could have told me she was going to kill me in my sleep and I would have nodded like an idiot.

Bella licked her lips then hooked two fingers into the top of my khakis. "Without them," she breathed, almost a whisper, "I'll be able to feel any part of you I want."

Her fingers teased along the sensitive skin of my lower abdomen, and I bit my lip, breathing out through my nose. "Once these pants come off," she fisted her hand around my khakis, tugging me toward her until my hips met hers, "I'll fulfill that promise."

She was still looking at me as she spoke, her beautiful eyes captivating me in the near-darkness. She was stunning.

And me?

Hell, I was lucky I could still stand.

I took a shaky breath, asking, "And what about you?"

I couldn't keep my hands off her anymore. I had to touch her. I grabbed her anywhere I could; her hips, the warmth of her skin, her perfect ass clad in those denim shorts. I imagined tearing them off—

"Make me a promise," she told me, interrupting my thoughts. And as she had done before, she tried her hardest to get my shirt off — again. Adorable and sexy. This time, though, I wasn't playing around or teasing. I maneuvered my way out of Bella's arms, quick to pull the button-down over my head.

"I promise to fuck you until dawn," I told her, tossing the shirt to the floor.

The tiniest, most desperate sound came from the back of her throat right before she shoved me back into the wall; I stumbled into a portrait, knocking it to the ground. Glass shattered around us, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I picked Bella up, like I had done before, and pressed her against the wall, my body tight to hers.

"Once that pathetic excuse for a pair of shorts comes off," I groaned, sinking her body lower, until my hips rocked into hers, "I'll fulfill _my _promise." Bella's flip flops fell to floor behind me — one by one — and her heels dug into my ass, compelling me further toward her. "And when I'm done," I went on, my voice barely a whisper, my nose skimming the side of her cheek, "you'll beg for more."

"Then show me," she whimpered, sucking my bottom lip between her teeth, "make me beg."

Her words clouded my thoughts once again, and my vision went hazy. I ground my hips against hers for a moment, craving the contact, and brought my hand between us to work on the button and zipper of her shorts. Once I was done, I turned, setting her down carefully on the floor; watching in rapt fascination as she undressed.

Feeling the unbearable strain in my already tight pants when I saw the tattoo on her hipbone.

"Fuck," I whispered when she bent over to take off her shorts, "what's...shit, what the fuck does that say?"

My voice was weaker than I thought it would be. I could hardly speak words, for Christ sake. She was going to be the death of me. I pointed to her tattoo and took a step toward her over the glass scattered across the floor. I covered the elegant script with my palm, cupped her chin and cheek with my other hand, and took her lips in a kiss so fierce my jaw ached.

"God, you're so sexy," I murmured against her lips, still warm and sweet with tequila sunrise, "what does it say?"

Bella drew away a tiny bit, working on the strings at the front of my khakis while she replied, "Death that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."

Shakespeare; a classic.

And one of my favourites.

She loosened the strings of my pants, and drew down the zipper.

I raised my hand from her side, ghosting it over her chin as I held her gaze. "Thou art not conquer'd," I quoted. "Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips," I brushed my thumb across her lip, "and in thy cheeks." I lifted my fingers to her cheek, quieting, watching as Bella's breathing was laboured and her eyes were trained on my lips.

"God..." she whispered.

Impatient didn't even begin to describe it.

Bella shoved my pants off the rest of the way, and I gladly helped, throwing them behind me before I reached out to grab her; I gripped her under the knees, being careful of the broken glass as I carried her to the bed. Bella arched off it when I set her down, claiming sunscreen was the culprit before tossing a colourful bottle onto the floor. She nestled herself comfortably, gazing up at me from the bed with her hand on my chest, and fuck...

If Bella was a sight to see in her turquoise bikini, it had nothing on what I saw now.

My hands moved automatically; anywhere and everywhere. I touched, Bella responded. I kissed, she gasped.

My briefs were tight, straining against her thigh, and Bella's fingers were hard against my shoulder.

I glided my fingers down her stomach, dipping them low enough to graze her swollen, aroused skin. She moaned, moving with me; her hips lifting from the bed ever so slightly, craving the contact.

"What do you want?" I asked her, brushing my thumb over her warm flesh. "This?" I rubbed small, tight circles — passing over smooth, bare skin — and Bella startled, nodding eagerly.

"Yes," she breathed, tightening her fingers against my shoulder. Her hips moved with my hand, lifting and tilting when I touched her a certain way. "Yes."

"Yes...?" I teased. I slipped one finger lower, agonizingly slow, feeling how warm and wet she was down there — how ready she was for me. A breathy, desperate noise escaped her, and she kissed me fiercely, tongue rough against mine.

"Yes, _Edward,_" she mewled loudly.

Heat coiled deep in my stomach when she said my name, soft and seductive. I worked my fingers quickly, grazing her clit, listening to the way she breathed intensely against my lips. Hearing how she was coming undone so perfectly...it left me wanting. My cock pressed hard into the side of her hip, and I rotated mine eagerly, groaning.

"Fuck, Bella," I panted, "say it...again."

My fingers journeyed past her clit, teasing around her entrance and amassing her warmth and wetness before I sunk two deep inside her. She gasped, her entire body reacting, and clutched at my hair, holding me to her. I moved them slow at first, creating a languid pace, and she sighed.

"Edward," she murmured, "add another one."

I paused my motions, stilling myself above her.

_Another one? _

Christ, woman.

I looked at her beneath me; cheeks flushed, hair fanned out on the blood red comforter, beautifully naked.

But as I stared at her, Bella gripped me harder, curling her fingers in my hair until I obliged. I slid another finger inside her, feeling the tightness there. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head, and with a smirk, I knew I was close to finding that sweet spot. She spread her legs wider for me, writhing beneath me, causing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly.

My cock was still pressing insistently into her hip, and I groaned. She was killing me. I bent my neck, sucking one of her nipples into my mouth. I used my thumb to rub her clit as I worked my fingers in and out of her, and after only a minute I felt her legs begin to shake.

She was close.

Bella whispered my name in a rush, and after a quick glance up at her eyes — dark with molten lust — I kissed her. Her orgasm hit only seconds later. She contracted around my fingers and her legs quivered, shaking intensely before they fell to the side, limp.

"So beautiful," I admitted, gently slipping my fingers out of her. They were still warm and wet, and when Bella tilted her head to look at me, I deftly lifted one, wrapping my tongue around the remnants she left behind. "Mmm," I moaned, holding her gaze, "delicious."

She whimpered, breathing out my name in beautiful desperation, and I couldn't help myself. Lust and hunger stirred inside me. Something primal; animal. Bella's chest and face were flushed and alive with desire, and how exquisite she looked right now, the way she said my name...

Erotic wasn't even an accurate word to describe it.

I slid slowly onto my knees, being sure that every part of my body touched hers on the way to the floor. I gripped her by the hips and tugged her forward, paying homage to the elegance of her tattoo. I perched her on the edge of the bed, and nudged her legs apart, content with myself when I heard the whimper she afforded me; when she realized I could see all of her, that I would be tasting all of her.

I softly ran my hands up and down each leg, kneading the pliable muscles, and Bella twisted her fingers into the bedsheets, watching me. Featherlight touches had her breathing stuttered, and I smirked, pressing my palms gently against her thighs to open her further. Bella shifted with me, draping her right knee over my shoulder, and I teasingly squeezed her perky, little ass. She was up on her elbows, watching me from her spot on the bed; I was kneeling before her, watching her from the floor.

Ready and willing to satisfy my turquoise goddess.

She tensed for half a second before my tongue was on her and in her. I gently sucked and kissed and licked, using my fingers and quickening my pace whenever I heard Bella scream my name. At some point I must have done something she _really _liked, because her heel pressed hard into my back, compelling me closer to her. I continued my ministrations with my tongue, swiftly passing over her clit, dipping down over her arousal, the warmth.

She was moaning, saying my name.

_Christ..._

_Keep saying my name, Bella._

If it were possible, my tongue worked quicker; Bella gasped loudly, arching higher off the bed, before her heel dug into me again. Both of her legs shook slightly and her eyes closed as her body rocked with her orgasm.

I took one last lick, and glanced up at her, incredibly content with myself.

"You taste so good, Bella," I admired. My lips peppered kisses over her pelvis, reaching her tattoo and lingering for a moment before carrying on, all the way up her body. I pressed myself against her, not hard enough to hurt her but enough that she could feel me; all of me. We kissed audaciously for minutes — as if it were the last time either of us would find another person in the entire world — before Bella's fingers traversed my hips, finding the seam of my briefs.

She was adorably sexy in her slight drunkenness and had trouble getting the briefs down, but with the help of her feet and some swift maneuvering, they were off quickly. She bunched them between her toes, and tugged them off the rest of the way.

And then there was nothing left between us.

Bella contracted her legs around my back, and quickly flipped us over, straddling me on the bed.

"Your turn," she murmured. Her eyes languidly roamed my body, anywhere and everywhere, pausing briefly when she saw how hard I was. She breathed out quickly and leaned down, placing tender, soft kisses over the slope of my neck, my collarbone. My hands traced her ribcage, the side of her breasts, the length of her spine. Her tongue swept out, accompanying her lips as mine had, tracing lines on my skin all the way down my body; my chest, my abs, my stomach, my hips.

It was torture.

I touched her anywhere I could, and by the time she was on her knees, perfectly poised over top of me, all I could see were her lips. I sunk my fingers into her hair, lost in the intensity of her dark, gorgeous eyes; then her tongue swept out, drawing a warm, thick line from the base to the tip.

I groaned, "Bella."

I tightened my fingers in her hair, watching in eager fascination as Bella took me into her mouth. I could feel it when I hit the back of her throat, and without a moment to pause, Bella continued, gripping the rest of me with her hand. She crafted a perfect rhythm, causing my legs to tremble slightly beneath her. I whispered her name, caressing the back of her head, massaging my fingers into her hair in time with her movements.

Her tongue circled the tip every now and then, she used the gentlest suction and just the right amount of teeth; that, coupled with what she was doing with her hand...

_Holymotherofgodshesperfect._

"Bella," I stammered, losing my words. It was a good thing I was sitting because my legs were quaking. My fingers shook. I was close. "I'm, fuck…I —"

She comprehended my broken thought, and with another talented swirl of her tongue and a deep submersion into the back of her throat, my orgasm hit. I stilled my hand on her head as I released into her mouth, feeling the euphoria spread to the tips of my fingers and the ends of my toes. She swallowed me down, gazing up at me with those disarming eyes before she finally eased me from her mouth.

I stared back at her, more turned on now than I was before — if it was at all possible.

She slowly got up off her knees, her hair a knotted, sexy mess, and I sat up, quick to grip her by the hips and pull her on top of me. Her arms locked together around my neck and she guided her fingers through my hair, tangling them through what was likely sweaty and wet.

For the life of me, I couldn't stop staring at her lips. I stroked her bottom one with my thumb, picturing the way it looked against my skin.

"Those lips...fuck," I exhaled, softly stroking her bright red lip, "your tongue..."

I slipped my forefinger into her mouth and she teasingly bit down on it. She held my gaze, working her tongue around my finger, before she began slowly guiding it in and out of her mouth; as she had just done to me. My jaw was taught, and my cock was hard, painful against the apex of her thighs. Just one small move, the slightest twitch, and I could be inside her.

Fuck, she'd feel so good.

"By the way," she mused, tugging my finger from her mouth, "you taste...delicious."

She kissed the tip of my finger, running her tongue over the digit once more before she lowered my hand to her chest. I gently stroked her breast with my glistening finger, listening to the lascivious gasp Bella afforded me when I grazed her nipple; she tossed her hair over her shoulder, writhing on my lap.

One hand held her wantonly by the hip and one found her mouth again; another finger circled her tongue. I made a pass over her other nipple, feeling as it pebbled beneath my touch; her chest rose and fell quickly with her breaths, and her head lolled back on her shoulders. My hand descended her torso, passing her stomach and then her pelvis, finding her clit again, tracing slow circles. I navigated my other hand to the small of her back, keeping her tight to me while my mouth moved over the beautiful woman in front of me.

I placed soft, open-mouthed kisses over her neck and collarbone, taking my time with her. She shifted zealously on top of me, rocking, attempting to build a steadier balance between what she needed and what I was doing.

I bent my neck, sweeping my tongue out, biting tenderly on the supple swell of her breast; sucking her nipple into my mouth.

"Edward," she gasped. Her shoulders hunched toward me. She dragged her fingers up my torso, carding them into my hair again. "Edward, I...shit, I need you," she begged, rolling her hips against mine.

My eyes met Bella's before my mouth was moving over hers, hot and hard and sure. "I bet," I told her, kissing my way down her jaw, "fuck...you'll feel so good around my cock, Bella." I breathed out, twisting around to lay Bella out on the bed beneath me. I poised myself over top of her, snug between her hips, right where I wanted to be.

Her dark, chocolate hair fanned out over the crimson sheets, and in the dull light her eyes were smokey and primal. Her lips — the ones I couldn't stop staring at — were ruby red from where I'd abused them.

_I__'__d done that to her._

_Me._

"You'll be so tight," I murmured, peppering kisses along her throat, "and wet."

She swallowed, uncertain when she replied, "I'm already wet."

I snickered softly in her ear; she really was the perfect combination of adorable and sexy. I gently flicked her earlobe with my tongue.

"I'll make you wetter," I assured. I tilted her face away, gaining access to the gentle slope of her elegant throat. She ran her fingers through my hair, almost methodically. "On top of that, you'll be screaming my name, not just moaning it," I told her confidently.

"Edward, please just fuck me already," she urged, getting the words out in a rush. I smiled against her neck, loving the way she was coming undone. How beautifully erotic it was to see her want me as much as I wanted her. I brushed my lips across her jaw, and at the same time swept my hand down her right thigh, gripping her knee tight and lifting it to adjust it over my hip.

"I plan to fuck you — hard, Bella," I groaned. Bella raised her hips from the bed, causing my cock to press right against her. I took a laboured breath, panting hard before I just went for it; one swift motion and I buried myself deep inside her. It felt so good my arms could barely hold me up — a slight quake trembled up my biceps, and then it was gone, replaced by the want and the need and the lust.

I pulled out almost all the way, and when I drove back into her, she screamed my name, contracting around me.

Holy. Shit.

"Bella, fuck...so, tight," I breathed out, hardly able to speak. I pressed my hand harder against her leg, angling her deeper and driving into her even quicker than I had been before. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and I watched their movements with rapt fascination. Bella was breathing hard, tilting her head back, reaching through fistfuls of her own hair. My arm was shaking, struggling to hold my bodyweight up; it also felt too amazing to stop.

"I...thought...you were — going to, ugh —" Bella moaned, attempting to get out a sentence as I dug my knee further into the bed and pounded harder into her. She gasped, and finally finished, "Fuck me...harder."

_Excuse me, dear sweet bikini goddess? _

_Fuck you harder?_

I slowed my hips against hers, going steady for a moment, before I stopped completely. She cupped her hand around my jaw, and tugged me toward her, until the tip of my nose touched hers.

"Fuck me harder," she told me in an exhale.

_Yes, ma__'__am. _

Before Bella could even take a breath, I moved. I sat up on my knees, spread them wide, and pulled Bella with me, holding her around the hips. She gasped when I reacted so quickly; her back and head rested on the bed while her ass rested on my thighs. I held her calves in my hands, watching her.

"You want it harder?" I asked quietly. She bit that lip of hers, nodding timidly. "Say it," I demanded, brushing my cock along the apex of her thighs.

"Edward," she begged, "please, harder."

I took a shallow breath and gripped her tight by the legs, holding her hard while I thrust back into her; harder and quicker than before. Skin clapped against skin, reverberating around the room, accompanying Bella's screams and my laboured breathing. I did as Bella asked, feeling the sweat beading on my neck and brows, feeling the raw pleasure from the new angle; I sunk further into her than I had before, hitting a spot that made her cry out loud.

"You...like it — hard," I pointed out, although it was incredibly hard to speak, or form a thought that wasn't about her bouncing breasts, or how good she felt. "Nobody's ever...fucked you this — hard, have they, Bella?" I lifted my hips with my question, pumping myself further into her.

She screamed out again, moaning, bucking beneath me.

Her hands and fingers tangled into the sheets and she was breathing hard, shaking her head. "No," she whimpered, shaking her head again.

Satisfaction swept through me, and I put one hand on her stomach, picking up my pace a tiny bit more because I could feel my orgasm coming. It was close. "About time someone did," I panted, hunching my brows in exertion. I thrust quickly, in and out, just like I had imagined, hard and tight and perfect. Bella writhed beneath me, a breathy, screaming, beautiful turquoise goddess, unravelling because of me.

We came apart together, an erotic, euphoric mess.

Sweaty limbs and breathy moans filled the space between us afterward, and Bella put a hand to her leg, trying to steady the quiver in her thigh.

"I hope you don't plan on walking tomorrow," I told her, watching again as she attempted to cease the shake in her leg.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," she agreed, breathing out harshly when I slipped myself from her. I carefully lifted her thigh and kissed the tender skin on the inside, hoping to quell the shivers rolling through her. I grazed them over the top of her thigh after, glancing up at her.

"If you think you're trying to help," she shook her head, "you're really not."

I smirked.

"Who said I want you to leave this bed tomorrow?" I retorted, staggering kisses and tiny pecks across her hips and stomach. I kissed her tattoo again. "If just my touch renders you weak, then my task of keeping you here all day tomorrow will be much too easy." I kissed her belly button, then quickly ascended her body to reach her mouth. I took a second, combing stray hair from her face.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked quietly. I sensed something that was almost...disappointment. It made me happy. I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her; lavishing her, watching her naked.

"Tomorrow night," I confessed, gently kissing her. This time the kiss was more tender. Softer. "Will you come back?"

Bella lay with me on the bed, spooning, and I draped my arm over her waist. "If you want me to," she replied, linking her fingers with mine and laying them against her naked stomach. She breathed out softly, and I swept the hair off her shoulder, revealing her neck. I kissed her languidly, up to her ear, then back down to her shoulder; over and over again.

"Will you let your friend do another body shot off you?" I asked her, half joking and half serious. On one hand it had been close to one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen, and on the other hand I didn't want other people looking at Bella like that.

"Will you take me captive again?" she countered.

"Always."

Bella nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow, then," she agreed. I gently bit down on her earlobe, listening to the quiet gasp she afforded me. I could feel the heat building inside me again, deep in my stomach. I kissed her neck hungrily, somehow still wanting more after all we'd done, and Bella searched for my hair with her hands, reaching up over her head.

I was hard, again.

_Well, bikini goddess, here comes your first promise._

* * *

A/N: I always enjoy your comments! Thanks for reading! If you would like to read Bella's POV, check out my profile and read Captive of a Bartender.


End file.
